Just My Own Way
by PsyJulian
Summary: Julianna is constantly pushed around, called a nerd, teased about her frailness, but when she is paired with Syrus in a English project, can he help her save her from herself before it's too late? SyrusXJuliannaOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for readin Just my Way!

It was 6:00 p.m. and children were waking up to go to school.

Our story begins at a girl of 15's house. With her usual schedule, nothing was much different.

She picked out her usual clothes, a black sweater with long sleeves, you couldn't see her arms and you could barely see her hands. In the middle of her shirt were words printed in fake blood that read 'Leave me Alone.' and a picture of a sad, pale girl that reminded anyone of The Ring.

In fact, she herself reminded anyone of The Ring.

Her waist and leg section was covered with scars, but she payed no attention to the obvious pain as she slipped on dark-blue jeans.

She limped over to the mirror because she had sprained her leg the other day.

Upon arrival to the mirror, she picked up a black shade of lipstick and shaded some over her lips and then picked up a dark-blue shade to make her lips a black with a smooth layer of dark blue.

She put away her makeup and headed downstairs.

Reaching the bottom, she picked up a breakfast bar and after locking up, she headed to school, still eating the breakfast bar.

On the way to school, she was being stumped by Chazz.

'Stumped' means to stand in front of someone without moving to block their path.

"Chazz, move."

No, that wasn't the girl we were talking about. That, was Alexis.

Alexis was a top student and was in the popular crowd, but she would rather hang out with the girl we were talking about.

"But, Alexis-"

"No Chazz. Move for Julianna."

Authors Cut In

Yup, her names is Julianna. The girl that was dressing up at the first few paragraphs. She is a OC, my own character.

This is a SyrusXJulianna nad some JadenXAlexis

OK? Bye!

Authors Out

"Okay, okay."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay? Chazz is a real jerk, huh?"

I nodded softly. I really didn't know about Alexis that much, and we are barely friends. But the relationship between is as strong as it ever was.

"Lets go to school, okay?"

Once again I nodded softly. We walked to school together for 5 minutes.

"Well, we are here. Come on, we have a English Project the teacher said we are doing today!"

Alexis raced in, but I walked inside. It was true we had a english project today, but the teacher said we were pairing up randomly. I hated pairing up with someone except for Alexis, but the teacher would be choosing, and Alexis wasn't in the same English Class as her, so she prayed she would be the only one to do her English project alone. She hated getting close to people except for Alexis, who pestered her to no end until she agreed to be friends.

Walking to first period English, she made a stop at her locker to grab her english book.

Near the end of class, the teacher announced we had to do a report about an author of a book and give a autobiography of him or her. She started picking groups. Zach with Nina, Lori with Jonathan, and Rolan with Trianna.

When he came to her name, she hoped and prayed she would say they had run out of people, so she would have to do hers alone.

Her prayers went unaswered.

Julianna almost died after hearing her partner.

"Julianna Yayui and Syrus Truesdale."

Hope you liked chapter 1!-

PsyJulian


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Sorry for not updating in 6 days, but I was getting ready for Halloween, and I got sick, so sorry you had to wait 6 days, I think. Well enjoy part 2!

Paper airplanes, the sound of talking, and teachers braking up fights filled the hallways of Aries Jr.High, but thats not too important, because the story continues with Julianna.

It was the end of school now, and Julianna was packing up her things to take home.

She had agreed to meet Syrus at his house today to talk about the project and possibly get started.

Closing her locker, she walked to the exit and stepped outside, smelling the familiar clean air.

She walked down the steps slowly, and reaching the bottom, she delicately pulled a folded paper out of her pocket.

'1973 Aries Street'

Putting the paper back into her pocket, she walked to the specified area that was Syrus's house.

Boy was she suprised.

She was greeted with what could hardly be passed as a house, and more of a mansion.

It was painted white with a statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on a platform attatched to a giant fountain that could be passed as a swimmimg pool.

Julianna walked to the door that was absolutely nice, a white color with golden dragons around the medium sized window that allowed Julianna to look inside.

When she rang the doorbell, she was almost suprised that some orchestra players weren't hired to be the doorbell.

She heard some rustling inside the mansion when a beautiful lady with aqua hair come to greet her.

"Oh, who might you be?" the lady Julianna assumed to be Syrus's mother said.

Before Julianna could answer, a figure bounded down the steps and lunged to the door.

"This is my partner for my english project, mom. Remember? Julianna?"

The lady stopped to think a moment and responded,

"Oh yes! Please come in, child!"

Julianna walked into the mansion and was immediately hit with a perfume scent of strawberries.

"Okay, come this way, my bedroom is up the stairs!"

I followed Syrus about 2 flights of stairs, when we reached a room with a plaque that read Syrus's room.

"Okay, were here!"

Syrus opened the door for me to come in, and I was surised, Syrus's room was actually modern!

It didn't look like a rich person lived here, but a modern family would.

"Not exactly what you were expecting?"

I nodded at his question and he responded.

"I'm a bit more modest with everything than my mom and dad."

I nodded as I stepped in the room.

There was a plaid bed of light blue and dark blue with a small nightstand with a lamp. There was a computer desk next to a drawing table.

He motioned for me to sit down on the bed with him.

"So, do you have anything in mind?"

I shook my head softly.

He sat down on the bed, and he spotted me hesitating to sit next to him.

I shyly sat down as he took a book off the shelf, I sneaked a peek at it and saw it was A Series of Unfortunate Events.

"Can we do this one?" I nodded my head quickly so we could end this early and I didn't have to be in the presence of this guy. I mean, I have nothing against him, but I don't like being around people all that much.

We discussed about the author and agreed to meet at the library or search online to find more about the girl called 'Beatrice'.

Supposedly, the girl was the authors wife or girlfriend of some sort, and dedicated the book to her.

I, of couse suggested next week because I really didn't want to be around him too long, so I decided to see him as late as possible.

I trudged back to my house.

I was in for a giant suprise.

My house was only one block away from Syrus's

WOOHOO! I got up from lazy bum and typed the next chapter! Thanks to the reviewers! Who knows how long I wouldn't have updated without you!

**Alicia Jewel**

**Wild Wolf Fire**

**Anonymous**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter...ummm...I forgot what Chapter this is. hehehhe...sorry. Just My Own Way though! By da' way...please review Thoughts Of You! I really want some reviews for it!

Trudging through the door quite miserably, Julianna did the usual-do homework, eat, watch tv, and sleep.

After what seemed to be the longest 5 hours of her life, she finally started to go to bed. Bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath, she FINALLY decided to bandage up her leg. Which she hated since the cuts usually remided her of the incident 5 years ago. She was starting to think it was time to get some foster parents. Or at least get someone to help take care of herself. But her mind always protested against this, for not to forget her long-lost parents and her 2 siblings. But, at this rate, she would be hosptalized from fainting from loss of blood. Then, they would ask her of the whereabouts of her parents or legal guardian. Then, she would have to speak her parents name, which she would disgust or refrain from saying. In place of 'parents' it would be 'guardian' in her terms of language. Brothers and sisters, in her dictionary, is siblings.

Painstaking hours of rubbing a burning, gel-like substance on her cuts that sounded interestingly like 'neanderthal' and putting a bunch of stupid bandages on her only estimatible cuts of about 56 or so, and about getting tired from counting them and losing track at 27, she collapsed on her bed and slept. Though, she was unwelcomingly woken from a certain and rather annoying beep on the nearby small table.

"Dangit."

Julianna, still lazily laying on the bed, glanced up at the stupid digital clock that haunted her oh so happily dream sleep that was a black screen.

"6:00! Ugghhh, no way, maybe it would be alright to skip one day at school.."

Though, she got up anyway, after a small scolding in her mind, and got dressed, and well, did the usual.

Walking herself to school, she was unable to believe Alexis didn't run up to her and accidentally fall on her and give her a concussion like the last, oh, she lost trackm at 17. These days were special, so she cherished the time she had until Alexis came and happily damage her body. Don't get her wrong, she liked to spend time with Alexis, but the thing is that the bruises she delivered that made her love the rare occasion Alexis didn't show up.

Walking into the school halls for once not with bruises, she walked to her locker and took her books out.

Maybe whatever awaited Julianna in the rest of the day, wouldn't be too bad. But this happiness faded as the realization hit her.

"It's Friday."

Wow, longest worded chapter ever. Hope ya liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS AND GALS! Its been such a long time! Sorry for not updating, but I got a new DOG! YAY! Her names Lucy, and she's da' best! Enjoy the chapter! Walks away to go PARTAY!

For the first time...the disclaimer!-Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, GX was not my idea, but I like it so much I wrote a fanfiction about it! The characters don't belong to me except for Julianna! And well, her siblings and parents, but they sadly I won't talk about them until they come up, so, yeah. Have fun.

It was a nice day.

Lots of sunshine, perfect temperature, who would not like the Fridays.

That is, unless, your name is Julianna Yayui, you have a afternoon appoinment with a shy but strangely energetic bouncing ball of blue hair, or afraid of dislocating any of your important bones or internal organs by your best friend thats always high on sugar, and finally the possibility of just dying at the hands of a certain black haired popularity-hogging bragger, rich-boy. Well, maybe not die, but more of 'get annoyed to the point of death'.

In this case, you must be VERY lucky now, because theres a BIG chance you're not any of these. But the luck was not granted upon a certaing girl form the gods, for this girl is personally doomed to all of this.

"The gods are laughing at me now.", as Julianna mumbled these words, she had no knowledge of an event taking place in the heavens.

_Meanwhile in the heavens..._

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

A loud burst of laughter erupted from the face of god-like humans, all in a room with a small Oracle Ball in the middle.

"So tell me again why we torture this girl?" asked a celestial being that looked to be a female.

"Beause its fun!"

"Oh yeah!"

So they all watched the small girl fall over the black cliff of the sane to the pit of insanity.

_Back to Julianna..._

"Hey, Julianna!"

"Great.." Julianna's words dripped with sarcasm as a Alexis bounded toward her, practically a blonde blur. Julianna braced herself, holding her hands over her face, expecting to topple over and end up in the emergency room for the 7th time, but this never came.

"Huh?"

Julianna looked over her hands and saw Alexis just as hyper as ever, but she was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, Alexis. I'll ask this **ONCE. **What happend?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask! Well theres this new kid, and he's like-"

"Wait." Julianna interrupted. "Are you going to say he's 'Ultra Super Mega Hot'?

"How did you know?"

Julianna rolled her eyes. "Well, thats what you said the last 3 times about other boys, and I think we have a TOTALLY different view about 'Ultra Super Mega Hot'. The last one didn't appeal to me that much. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

_Flashback to the last time Alexis said a guy was hot_

"Fine, fine, I'll look at this guy you say is hot, just this once, 'kay?"

"YAY!"

A very happy Alexis was pulling a very annoyed Julianna down the hall. Julianna always wondered how they became friends, but her mind always pulled a blank. So she just let her be her friend. It wouldn't hurt if she had one friend, right? But, of, course, there was that time Alexis gave Julianna a concussion, then there was that time she knocked Julianna down and got her hurt in places that she didn't know of. Then, there was that time Alexis tripped on Julianna and a snake almost bit her, thank the heavens, the last thing she wanted was an amputated arm that she could bring in a big jar for show-and-tell.

"We are here!"

Julianna looked at their destination, the gym.

"Come on he's in here!"

Julianna followed Alexis into the gym and came into view with some dodgeballs, a basketball court, and this guy working out, who Julianna assumed was the guy Alexis was talking about. Alexis walked over to the guy and greeted him.

"Hi, Alex!"

The man who was probably Alex, stood up from the workbench and smiled at Alexis.

"Oh, hey there!"

Julianna walked to stand next to Alexis, who was eager to introduce each other.

"Ok, before Alexis starts blabbing away and giving away our information, whats 1+1?"

"Umm..."

"I thought so", said Julianna and grabbed Alexis "We'll be leaving then, call us when you actually get a D in any subject."

So, Julianna dragged her friend away from the guy, who with help of a miracle, actually made it into high-school.

"But his guys different! He's smart!" Alexis pleaded.

"...Fine."

"YAY!"

After some walking, they made it to the classroom.

"At least this guy goes into a classroom..."

Opening the door, she saw a brown haired fellow.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Formalities out of the way, introduction came this way.

So Julianna extended her arm to shake hands with this guy.

"My names Julianna Yayui."

The boy smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki."

Yay! Jaden comes in! PLEASE REVIEW!-

PsyJulian


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. WOW. I've been away a LONG time. So, heres another chapter. Alsooo, Agent of the divine one, I'll switch to cherish Julianna mode. Also, Candy to Kisses will now be a twoshot from your advice! See how much reviews can change a story! Anyway, back to the story!

"So, how do you know Alexis?" asked a confused Julianna. As in, confused how in the world he's not in the emergency room after meeting Alexis.

"Well..." Started Jaden, but well, a flashback is better.

_Flashback (duh)_

Jaden wandered through the mall, wondering why his mom sent him there to buy bread.

"Seriously, I could have just gone to the supermarket..."

_Scene change to the Yuki household_

"Hahaha, the mall!" Laughed Mrs. Yuki's friend Anne.

"So thats your excuse this time!"

"Yeah!" Responded Mrs. Yuki!

"So, its off to the parlor?"

"You got it, girlfriend!" said Mrs. Yuki, as they walked out the door, with no guilty conscience she had sent her son to the mall just so she could have a shopping bonanza with her friend.

_Back to the mall with Jaden_

"Oh well." Sighed Jaden. Little did he know, that might have been his last breath, for in a few minutes...

"AAAHHH!"

Okay, in 2 seconds...

A heap of humans, also known as Alexis and Jaden being stared at by many ongoers in the mall, Alexis' bag full of cany being dumped on Jaden.

"Uggghhhh..." moaned Jaden, as Alexis stood up.

_Back to the classroom..._

"Oh.."said Julianna, not suprised at the most painful meeting.

"Well, I have to go now!" said Alexis walking out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Jaden started talking.

"Why is she so energetic?" asked Jaden.

"Well it began with a few packets of sugercane...

_Flashback_

"Hey, Julianna!" asked a very out of character Alexis who wasn't terrorizing a hoard of people with her boucyness.

"Hey, Alexis!" said Julianna, holding a bag of sugercane.

"Whats that?" asked Alexis?

"Well, its sugercane! Want some?"

"Okay!"

2 hours later...

"Juliannaisn'tthissugercanesoawesomeImeansosososoawesome!" asked a very, very, **very hyper **Alexis who was high on sugercane.

"What?" asked Julianna. Little did she know, those packets of sugercane bubbling in Alexis' stomache would be her own undoing...

_Back to the classroom..._

"And she was so calm before the sugercane incident. And she was this close," Julianna motioned with her fingers, "to winning student of the year award. so close to beating that fancy-pants girl, Trianna," Julianna sneered at the name,"That stupid Miss Popularity, she thinks she's so cool being Chads girlfriend."

"What do you have against her?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

Julianna was minding her own buisness as she opened her locker...

"AAHH!"

A mass of fake snakes, confetti, and Tuesdays mystery meat (Julianna had a sneaking suspicion it was filled with mud.) and some silly string sprung out of her locker, on to her face, and on some unlucky passerbys.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Trianna and her group of thugs.

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Julianna.

_Back to the classroom..._

"Oh." said Jaden who had, by now, stopped paying attention and started playing with an apple on the teacher desk.

"We should get out of here. Schools closing." said Julianna, walking to the door.

"Yeah." was Jadens response, following Julianna out the door.

"Hey Jaden," Julianna started, "Guess what?"

"Neh?"

"We just wasted this whole episode on flashbacks!" yelled Julianna.

"Yeah. Too bad. We were going to have a anime party. Some people from Duel Masters, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Zatch Bell, Naruto, and a lotta other anime shows were supposed to show up."

"Well, thanks for giving away lots of other info for the next chapter," Julianna said sarcastically, "Well the next chapters going to be a anime party. Bye!"

YES. I LOVE ANIME!-

PsyJulian


End file.
